Porando to Rituania
by Isagawa
Summary: "Dehors, il pleuvait à verses. Après quelques secondes, lui et moi décidâmes d'un commun accord qu'il serait plus sage qu'il reste dormir. " - Essai sur la construction d'une relation. (C'est moi ou j'ai régressé niveau titre et résumé ?)


**Disclaimers :** Tout à Himaruya, rien à moi... Sinon les gens, Leen Reya est allée en Autriche et m'a rapporté Hetalia tome 1 en allemand. _Ach ja_, la vie est belle.

**Couple :** PolLiet / Pologne x Lithuanie.

**Notes :** Bon, niveau titre de crotte, je croyais que j'étais au fond du gouffre (cf. « Canapé »), non, j'ai fait encore pire, pfiou !

Cet écrit est TRES TRES vieux. Donc mon style n'est pas du tout aussi bon que d'habitude (et en plus c'est brouillon). J'ai essayé de le recycler en changeant les tournures de phrases et la fin, mais on ne peut pas tout changer non plus. Donc vous êtes prévenus. Cela dit, rien ne vous empêche de reviewer, hein !

L'année 1570 est l'année suivant la création de la République des Deux Nations – union majeure entre la Pologne et la Lituanie.

* * *

.: Porando to Rituania :.

* * *

Au début, je n'ai pas compris. Je n'eus même pas l'idée de le repousser.

Cela vint naturellement. Le jour d'avant, je lui parlais comme mon meilleur ami. Le jour d'après, j'osai lui dire un ou deux secrets. Le jour suivant, je lui déclarai encore quelque chose d'autre, et cela allait crescendo... Tout avançait avec une vitesse effrayante, je m'en rends compte à présent, mais à l'époque je ne vis rien venir.

Ça se passa un soir. Il avait passé la journée entière chez moi, et je l'avais raccompagné dans l'entrée, pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir au dernier moment. Nous ouvrîmes la porte, il se passa quelques secondes silencieuses, et puis il pâlit; dehors, Dieu avait décidé de nous refaire le coup du Déluge.

Quand une gerbe de pluie assez grande pour réduire tous les problèmes d'eau potable en Afrique nous aspergea et nous trempa de la tête au pied, nous avons quand même eu l'idée de revenir à l'intérieur. Et après quelques nouvelles secondes, lui et moi décidâmes d'un commun accord qu'il serait plus sage qu'il reste dormir.

J'installai avec peine un second matelas dans ma chambre, à coté du mien puis me mis en pyjama alors qu'il se changeait dans la pièce voisine (il était – et il l'est toujours d'ailleurs ! – plutôt pudique). Puis on s'est couché. Morts de fatigue, on s'est tout de suite endormi.

Je me suis réveillé, sur le coup de trois heures du matin, à cause d'un trop fort coup de tonnerre. Encore à moitié endormi, je clignai des yeux puis voulut lever la main pour me les frotter, quand je me rendis compte que ses doigts enserraient les miens. Avec un sourire, j'avais écarté son poignet, m'étais frotté les paupières d'un geste indolent, puis avait refermé les yeux. Mais je ne me rendormis pas.

Un peu exaspéré, j'ouvris de nouveau les paupières, et fut frappé cette fois-là par son visage si proche du mien. Ses yeux fermés et sa bouche entrouverte, sa respiration tranquille tout en sa posture montrait la sérénité. J'ai été frappé par cette image. Son visage pendant un instant illuminé par un éclair.

Alors la question qui a suivi est venue naturellement, comme quelque chose que j'avais eu longtemps sous les yeux sans le voir.

« Est-ce que j'aime Toris ? »

Je sus que c'était oui. Sans savoir pourquoi. C'était une réponse que j'avais toujours su.

.

.

La vie suivi son cours ainsi qu'un long fleuve tranquille. Sans remous.

Je l'aimais toujours. Cela m'allait. Du moment que je pouvais le voir, le toucher, lui parler, tout m'allait. Tout me suffisait.

Avant, l'amour que je lui portais me suffisait. Mais à présent que j'avais un peu grandi, et mûri aussi, j'avais besoin d'autre chose. Quelque chose de plus concret, plus réel. Peut-être bien son amour à lui, en fait.

Suite à ces réflexions, je décidai de ne pas me torturer davantage, et de lui demander ses sentiments. Ça a pris longtemps, plusieurs mois sans doute, je ne sais plus; le temps que je trouve mes mots. Je m'entraînais à ne pas rougir devant le miroir. Et c'était bien plus dur que ce que j'imaginais.

.

.

On était en train de se balader dans un parc, il faisait beau, le soleil brillait, le printemps n'était pas loin, on était bien, et là je me suis dit « C'est, genre, totalement le moment ». Alors je l'ai fait asseoir sur un banc, j'ai rougi (toutes ces heures d'entraînement n'avaient donc servies à rien ?), j'ai sorti des phrases du style « de toutes manières, on reste amis, hein ? », et je lui ai sorti le truc. D'un coup. Au détour d'une phrase. Même moi, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. C'est quand j'ai senti son regard se poser sur moi que j'ai compris que je l'avais dit, ce « Je t'aime ».

Il ne m'a rien répondu. Pas un mot. Rien.

Il a souri en se rapprochant de moi. Un petit sourire que je ne connaissais pas encore.

.

.

Pendant quelques semaines, tout est resté normal, et puis un jour qu'on se promenait dans le parc, il m'a pris la main. J'ai paniqué un instant. Je me suis dit : « Mais si quelqu'un nous voit ? si quelqu'un nous entend ? Merde, merde, il m'a pris la main, qu'est-ce que je fais qu'est-ce que je fais qu'est-ce que je fais ? ».

J'ai rien fait. J'ai serré ses doigts un peu plus fort. Je l'aimais comme un fou.

.

.

Il m'avait proposé qu'on aille ensemble à sa fête nationale.

Pour ceux qui le savent pas, la fête nationale de la Lituanie est le 16 février, c'est l'anniversaire de la naissance du pays. Ce qui est bien dans une fête, c'est qu'on est censé faire la fête, vous êtes d'accord ? Et bah, pas les Lituaniens. Ils ont décidé de mettre ça un 16 février, pour qu'on puisse mettre des bonnets, des gants, un manteau et attraper un rhume. Super la fête. Mais ils tiraient un feu d'artifice.

En fin de compte, je crois qu'on y est surtout allé pour ça. Il adore ça, et moi je trouve ça beau. Alors on était d'accord.

On s'était assis sur une pente, loin de la foule, en haut d'une colline, « parce que d'ici on verra très loin » dixit Toris. Il faisait froid et clair, la moindre brise semblait se cristalliser dans l'air.

On a entendu les premiers sifflements des fusées, au loin, et une fleur violette a éclot dans le ciel. Toris a pris mes mains dans les siennes, il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, et le temps s'est arrêté.

En soit, le baiser était bien. Vraiment bien, je veux dire. Mais le mieux, c'était le reste. Ses doigts encore enroulés autour des miens, son genou qui pendant un bref instant a frôlé ma hanche, le bruit lointain des explosions. Il était assez exceptionnel de penser qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous, les feux d'artifice faisaient un bruit monstre, et qu'on ne les entendait pas.

Je n'écoutais plus rien. Je ne voyais plus rien. Il n'y avait que Toris, Toris partout, sa main qui s'était posée sur mes reins, mes bras qui s'étaient refermés sur son cou.

On a basculé dans l'herbe et on s'est embrassé longtemps.

Le feu d'artifice continuait son spectacle sans nous.

.

.

_C'est un soir de printemps. Toris entre dans une chambre. Il sourit en voyant le corps du blond déjà installé entre les draps, en train de dormir ; son cœur rate un battement, puis deux, s'arrête presque. La main de Feliks accroche la lumière, de ce mince anneau d'or. Le brun baisse les yeux vers sa propre main. Sourit encore. _

_Nous sommes en 1570._

_._

_._

.

.

.

Et si 1570 est l'année suivant la création de la République des Deux Nations, on peut considérer qu'ils sont mariés. (Gnahaha. Je suis une énorme fangirl.)

Je sais que mon style est moins bon que d'habitude, merci tout de même d'avoir lu ! L'idée de cette fanfic au départ était de montrer comment se construit une relation, du début à la fin. Bon. No comment.

Ah oui, dernier truc :

Minna-san, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, Leen et moi-même avons décidé de faire éditer Hetalia en France. Donc on va envoyer une lettre à Kazé (m'enfin, c'est pas encore ça) et on a fait une pétition pour qu'APH soit édité. Allez la signer s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait. Je vous aime. C'est là :

petitionduweb voirpetition . php ? petition = 11773

Si vous signez, je vous offre des cookies !


End file.
